Une funeste destinée
by Manion-chan
Summary: C'est le jour j et Dino espère que ça finira bientôt. Ils étaient plus jeunes que lui et pourtant, ils étaient partis avant lui. Il espérait que ça serait le dernier aujourd'hui. Il en avait assez de ces enterrements. /Deathfic/


**Le blabla de l'auteure :** Alors que dire ? Me revoilà après une très longue absence… J'espère que vous avez tous pris de bonnes résolutions pour cette dernière année 2012 =) Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau one shot tout droit sorti de ma tête.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Akira Amano.

**Petite note :** J'ai écrit ceci en pensant fort à C-Dark-Dreams que ne le lira jamais…

Une funeste destinée.

Dino n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Loin de là. Le Cavallone réajusta sa cravate noire et enfila sa veste de la même couleur. Aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier. Oui, le dernier enterrement, celui de Takeshi. Le blond était étonné que le japonais ait tenu aussi longtemps. Oui, c'était le dernier enterrement. Sans aucun doute, du moins, il l'espérait. C'était le septième. Le septième en moins de six mois. A présent, c'était fini. Oui, fini.

La journée était magnifique, ou du moins, l'avait été. Le ciel était vraiment splendide. Le matin, un magnifique soleil rayonnait permettant à la brume de s'évaporer. La météo semblait s'être calmée après la tempête de la nuit passée. Malgré cela, les nuages avaient refait leur apparition et une pluie fine s'était mise à tomber dans les alentours de dix heures. Déjà l'heure.

Le cortège suivait le corbillard dans un silence de plomb. La neuvième génération était présente. Squalo aussi. Ca avait été dur pour lui, peut-être plus que pour Dino. Ou peut-être pas en fin de compte. Le japonais allait manquer à tout le monde. A coup sûr.

Le boss Cavallone regarda tristement sa montre. L'heure approchait à grand pas. Il fut le premier à jeter une poignée de terre sur le cercueil orné des armoiries Vongola. Comme les six autres cercueils. La seule différence était la gravure qui représentait l'élément de la famille. Ainsi, la pluie était la dernière, enfin, presque. Dino regarda le jeune Lambo s'approcher du trou où se trouvait à présent la caisse, comme il le disait si bien, où se trouvait le corps sans vie de Yamamoto Takeshi. Juste, c'était l'avant dernier enterrement. Malheureusement. Le Cavallone soupira tandis qu'il prenait le Bovino dans ses bras. Même âgé de onze ans, Lambo continuait de pleurer pour tout et rien. Peut-être pas pour rien en fait.

Tout le monde était à présent parti de cet endroit triste. Ou sinistre. Au choix. Tout le monde sauf lui. Dino Cavallone était peut-être celui qui était le plus attaché à la dixième génération. Ils avaient presque le même âge après tout. Non, ils étaient plus jeunes que lui, de presque dix ans. Beaucoup trop jeunes en tout cas. Le dixième boss des Cavallone soupira et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait beaucoup de tombes. Tombes de personnes importantes ayant appartenu aux Vongola. La vie était injuste. Trop injuste.

Dino avait l'impression de sentir à nouveau la main de Squalo sur son épaule. Pas qu'une impression. Le bretteur était là aussi. Le cheval ailé avait été étonné du geste que le bretteur avait fait plus tôt lorsqu'ils voyaient le cercueil de Takeshi descendre à l'endroit d'où il ne ressortirait plus. « Tu devrais rentrer Bronco, ça fait des heures que tu es là. » Le Varia n'avait pas hurlé pour une fois. Peut-être est-ce cela qui retira Dino de ses réflexions. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, incapable de faire plus. Il suivit alors son ancien camarade de classe pour arriver à sa voiture qui les attendait. Oui, l'avant dernier enterrement. En espérant que Lambo parvienne à surmonter cela. S'il en était capable.

Dans sa voiture, le cheval ailé se replongea alors dans ses noirs souvenirs. Le jour de l'appel du nono, pour lui annoncer la mort de Kyôya. Il n'y avait pas cru. Encore moins en en connaissant la cause : suicide. Impensable. Impossible. Et pourtant vrai. Ca avait été le début de la fin de la dixième génération Vongola. Il s'en souvenait comme s'il s'agissait d'hier. Un jour de décembre. Un jour de neige à Namimori. Il avait voulu voir le corps, chose refusée. Dino avait alors longtemps parlé à Reborn, Tsuna étant assommé par ses calmants. Puis l'enterrement arriva. Froid. En Italie. Dans le cimetière Vongola. Le premier d'une longue série. Trop longue. Bien trop longue.

Arrivé à son bureau, Dino se servit un verre. Suivi d'un autre. Puis d'encore un autre. Et les souvenirs qui affluaient de plus en plus. Trop. Beaucoup trop. Un appel, encore le nono. Tsuna cette fois retrouvé avec une balle dans la tête. Balle de dernière volonté. Reborn s'en voulait, énormément mais il n'avait pas pu savoir ça. Janvier, la neige avait fondu. Le corps était arrivé en Italie avec un peu de retard dû à une tempête empêchant le vol des avions. Un second enterrement. Toujours le même cinéma, si ce n'est le malaise du gardien de la tempête.

Encore un verre. Un autre souvenir. Un règlement de compte. Deux enterrements. Mukuro, mort au combat et Chrome, morte sans ses organes internes. A deux semaines d'intervalle. Février, le temps commençait à se réchauffer, doucement. Haru et Kyoko avaient longtemps pleuré la disparition de leur amie tandis que Reborn pansait ses blessures. Règlement de compte qui avait mal tourné. Un arcobaleno était bien plus puissant qu'un humain même si cet humain avait voyagé dans les enfers. Cette fois là, Ken et Chikusa étaient présents.

Puis encore un autre verre. C'est sans aucun étonnement que Dino apprit le suicide d'Hayato. Empoisonné par une substance inconnue, fabriquée par le gardien de la tempête lui-même. Encore un enterrement, le cinquième. Nous étions en mars et le cimetière recommençait à verdoyer. Les membres restants de la dixième génération Vongola étaient présents. Takeshi avait un regard vide et lui aussi, comme l'avait été Tsuna, était complètement sonné à cause des cachets qu'il ingérait. Ryohei semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des lustres et était bien trop calme. Oui, trop calme.

Dino buvait à même le goulot de la bouteille, peu lui importait. Il se souvenait également de l'avant dernier appel, celui d'avril. Sasagawa Ryohei avait été retrouvé mort, allongé sur son lit comme s'il dormait avec un mot à côté de lui. « Ne t'en fais pas Kyoko j'ai pris une dose extrême de somnifères pour faire une sieste extrême. Réveille-moi demain. » Au cimetière, l'arbre sous lequel Tsuna était enterré procurait de l'ombre aux personnes qui assistaient à la levée du corps du gardien du soleil. Comme à chaque fois, Dino regarda les tombes alignées de ses amis avant de retourner chez lui la cérémonie achevée.

Le dixième boss Cavallone fut reconduit à sa chambre par un Romario complètement blasé. C'était bien la première fois qu'il retrouvait son supérieur dans cet état là dans son bureau. Au petit matin, Dino se réveilla et trouva une aspirine et un verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit. Il prit le médicament puis partit prendre une douche. La vie continuait. Et il avait du travail. Tout simplement. Malgré cela, le cheval ailé ne cessait de penser aux six derniers mois qu'il venait de passer entre le Japon, le cimetière Vongola et ses voyages d'affaires. La vie suivait son cours, pas le choix.

En début septembre, Dino apprit qu'il y avait une personne susceptible de devenir le onzième boss Vongola. Et Reborn partit faire de cet individu un futur boss de la mafia. Le pauvre.

Novembre arriva très rapidement au goût du Cavallone et il s'assura, le trente et un octobre que ses gerbes de fleurs seraient bien prêtes pour le lendemain. Le premier novembre, Dino se rendit au cimetière pour aller fleurir les tombes de ses amis. Il repensa à tous leurs moments passés ensemble. Trop peu à son goût. Trop espacés. Trop tirés par les cheveux aussi. Malgré cela, il savait que ces six années passées avec ces gars hors du commun allaient demeurer des souvenirs. Puis au fil du temps, il oublierait des détails. D'abord mineurs, puis les scènes deviendraient floues, les voix se tairont. Et plus jamais, plus jamais il ne pourrait revivre des moments inoubliables avec ses amis.

Cette année là, sept tombes furent vraiment fleuries à la Toussaint. Sept tombes qui abritent presque tous les gardiens de la dixième génération Vongola. Tous disparus bien trop tôt. Oui, trop tôt…


End file.
